Andrew Waltfeld
'Andrew Waltfeld, '''also known as the Desert Tiger, is an ex-ZAFT Commander, a veteran of the First Junius War. His passions are archeology (especially Egyptology), paleontology, and coffee. Andy seems to have an obsession with coffee and experiments with different blends and flavors often times making odd combinations for himself. He is well-respected by and popular with his peers and subordinates. Personality Andrew Waltfeld is a generally fairly affable individual, relatively easy-going and likable. In battle he is ruthless and brutally efficient as a pilot, while in a commanding role he is more level-headed and observant. He has a somewhat pessimistic, if pragmatic view of the nature of warfare, and is also dedicated to peace, motivated in part by his own losses as a result of war. Skills & Capabilities Andrew has extremely keen observational skills and is a brilliant tactical commander, as well as an excellent mobile suit pilot. As a veteran military officer, he is also an excellent shot with a variety of firearms as well. His abilities are in no way hindered by the fact that he has lost the use of one eye, and right arm. History Andrew Waltfeld made his name when, early in the First Junius War, he led a corps of TMF/A-802 BuCUE and TFA-2 ZuOOT mobile suits to victory against the Alliance's tank battalions, earning the moniker of "Desert Tiger" for his skill both as a commander and a pilot, as well as for the custom colors of his own BuCUE. He would thereafter establish his team at Banadiya, the center for ZAFT's military activities in North Africa. His closest and most trusted allies were Martin Da Costa, his XO, and Aisha, his lover, herself also a pilot. With the Alliance routed, his primary opponent from then on would be small resistance movements, such as Desert Dawn, until the arrival on Earth of the Alliance's [[LCAM-01XA Archangel|LCAM-01XA ''Archangel]]. During this time, a chance encounter with Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula would lead to Andy becoming quite fond of the young Coordinator, which made the eventual confrontation that much more difficult. He also meets Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman of the Le Creuset Team, who are sent down to reinforce his own forces, but has a low opinion of them. In the final battle against the Strike, Andy's and Aisha's two-seater TMF/A-803 LaGOWE is destroyed. Aisha is killed, and Andy loses an eye as well as his left arm. Despite his injuries, Andrew survives and returns to the PLANTs, where he is made commanding officer of the [[FFMH-Y101 Eternal|FFMH-Y101 Eternal]]. He later seizes the ship, along with a loyal crew, and deserts from ZAFT, joining up with the Kusanagi ''and ''Archangel to form the Three Ship Alliance - much to the surprise of Kira, who believed him to be dead. Soon after, both ZAFT and EA forces discover the Archangel in Mendel Colony and attempt to take care of the battleship - ZAFT deploys the Le Creuset Team, while the Alliance sends the new Archangel-class battleship Dominion, commanded by ex-''Archangel'' XO Natarle Badgiruel.'' The Three Ship Alliance would finally launch at the Second Battle of Jachin Due, the last battle of the war. In this battle, the Three Ship Alliance plays a vital role in preventing mass genocide on both sides of the conflict. After the War, Andy retired to Orb, living together with Murrue Ramius. During this time, the ''Archangel ''is repaired and upgraded with limited underwater operational capability. In early CE 75, Lacus is assassinated by an unknown force of Coordinators, and shortly thereafter the ''Archangel ''sets sail after Kira, learning of an upcoming arranged marriage between Cagalli and Yuna Roma Seiran, kidnaps her from a reception at the Seiran residence, celebrating the signing of a treaty between Orb and the Eurasian Federation. Andrew is onboard the ship as a member of its crew, primarily in the CIC or else as a mobile suit pilot. The ship takes refuge in the Kingdom of Scandinavia, but Cagalli immediately leaves the ship, pointing out that Kira's actions left Orb at the mercy of the pro-Atlantic Federation Seirans. The ''Archangel ''would, on a number of occasions, find itself engaged against ZAFT's new battleship ''Minerva, ''commanded by fellow First Junius War veteran Yzak Joule. Eventually, in ''Operation: Angel Down, ''the two ships would do battle for the last time, as the ''Archangel ''is dealt a fatal blow by the ''Minerva, ''forcing Murrue, Andy and the rest of the surviving crew to abandon the ship. With the aid of the Kingdom of Scandinavia, they would eventually find their way back to Orb. From there Andy would return to space to take command of the [[FFMH-Y101 Eternal|FFMH-Y101 ''Eternal]] once more. Apart from a covert drop to Earth of three YMF-3000 DOM Troopers to Orb to help defend the country from the attacking ZAFT forces, Andy would lead the ''Eternal ''into battle as part of the Orb Fleet in the final assault on Daedalus Base. Though the ''Eternal ''is struck by Requiem and suffers catastrophic damage as a result, Andy and most of the ship's crew would fortunately survive, evacuating to another ship as the battle, and by extension the war, comes to an end.